


Versace On the Floor

by Vitya_Etienne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitya_Etienne/pseuds/Vitya_Etienne
Relationships: Alfred F Jones/Ivan Braginsky, America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Versace On the Floor

阿尔弗雷德醒来时在亚利桑那某个酒吧的一间地下室，还没睁开眼睛就被嗓子的一阵干痒搅扰得差点将胃咳出去。昨晚大概是喝了不少酒，子弹酒混着微苦的啤酒一起，再后来直接冲起欧洲烈酒，满杯的冰，不多加讲究，随着女孩们的起哄倒进肚子里。乱搞是没有，他可以确信这点。他没碰不该碰的东西，比如可笑的小糖豆和女孩子的屁股。在镁光灯下雀跃了一个晚上，早上烂醉如泥不省人事时被老板扔进了地下室。他起来整理衣服，钱包还在，里面还有几张钞票，手机没电，右上角有条裂纹，不知道是什么时候磕坏的。他先是出去买了两大瓶水，嗓子干哑得让店员眉头一蹙，然后满大街的找自己的车停在哪。这可是亚利桑那，不是LA或者纽约，阿尔弗雷德租的车像是从九十年代穿越来的，很深的军绿色，棱角分明，车内的装潢是黑色的，不是什么好质量的皮，钥匙一刮就变得稀烂。发动这个老伙计也是个大问题，接连启动几次还得踹上两脚，才能混在现代社会的那些豪车里装模作样。但再一次，这是亚利桑那，没人会在乎你做什么。

CD机姑且好用，阿尔弗雷德觉得这种带点年代感的东西很有意思。将播放列表翻了个遍，无奈之下决定忍受一下八九十年代的美国乡村乐。在他的意料之外，这破车有个天窗，于是他将天窗打开，让公路四下浑浊的空气滚杂着沙粒和尘土涌入车内。在高速上开车像追着太阳，却越开越远。他脑袋还有点昏沉，眼眶生疼，太阳穴处搏动得厉害。他希望自己不会因此肇事，车子撞烂了没事，命得留着。无论发生了什么事情，至少还得活着回去见伊万·布拉金斯基。

阿尔弗雷德是出来透气没错，东欧人的古板受够了，想听美国乡下的小妞唱歌。他跟伊万又一次分手，他满不在乎，分手是家常便饭，不是因为两人爱拿分手当威胁，实在是因为在一起成天不是吵就是打。伊万的甜腻嗓音他很喜欢，但他拱起火来就变了一番味道，气人到阿尔弗想将他的嘴唇咬破，看他收声伸出粉软的小舌头舔弄嘴唇上的血。除此之外，伊万打人是真够狠。他一年之内断过肋骨，下巴脱过臼，关节扭伤的次数就不够他数的了，对方也一样，但不得不说，东欧人的白皮肤留点淤青还真是挺好看的。这两位在邻近的诊所里是名人，闹得有时候诊所的那位英国医生干脆撒手拒绝接诊。后来别的科室的中国医生一边说教一边叹气：“怎么又是你们俩啊，这个月第几次了？好好的动什么手，长嘴了吗？”

“动嘴也不成啊，我亲他他都咬我，还让不让人活了？上次的还没好利索，老子连饭都吃不好。”

“虽然是小孩子，但怎么也学一下不要推卸责任吧？我可是活得不比阿尔弗轻松多少呢。”

有时候在家里还是安逸的，伊万休息日在书桌前喝茶阅读，随意罩着一件衬衫将领子翻起来遮住脖子上的伤疤。阿尔弗摸不清他的脾气，觉得伊万奇怪的很。有时候把他哄开心了还能允许他躺在他腿上，用有点发凉的手指给他揉太阳穴。但是没揉两下又一语不合，阿尔弗生怕他就手把他的眼睛戳瞎了，只能有点可惜的起身，还不忘伸手捏捏伊万的大腿。

在一起之后阿尔弗雷德经常带伊万回美国，西伯利亚让他整天打不起精神。伊万是他认知里最不好说话的人，反驳人的时候还眯着眼睛笑，没有任何回旋的余地。有时不得不承认把他弄生气了之后就会变得很可爱，但即使是阿尔弗也没那么想挨拳头。伊万陪他逛好莱坞，去山顶看星星，吹风吹到头痛，在他柔和下声线说话时凑近舔舔他的冰淇淋，听他喝醉了之后说胡话，一边骂一边背他回家。伊万看到美国人表达情意时那种泪中带笑的淋漓尽致，心里有点空荡。夜晚的街每经过一家酒吧就有驻唱在里面操纵着干涩的吉他弦，声音沧桑又沙哑，不同于白天海滩边的青年乐队，清澈的嗓音像吞食了半个太阳。阿尔弗雷德说这是美国风情，他的脸颊因为运动而发红，额前的发丝被汗水濡湿，一双天蓝色的眼睛含着滚烫的水。伊万蹙起眉，眼帘半遮着双眼，白金色的睫毛挡在眼前。他仰头看向属于美国的天空，属于阿尔弗雷德的天空，想在仅有的时间里记住一切，在偶然的温情中苟且偷生。

这次是阿尔弗雷德自己跑出来的。争执持续到夜里三点半，连伊万的眼睛气得都有点红了。盛怒之下阿尔弗雷德话都不想多说一句，顺手在桌上抄起钱包和钥匙，带上他那件棕色的夹克摔门而出。他边走边想，要离开三四个月，要消失在沙漠中，要堆沙堡，要靠割仙人掌补充水分。不再见了，哈，让西伯利亚大狗熊后悔去吧，再见到也不会原谅。天蒙蒙亮时耳朵已经听音乐听到耳鸣了，他在路边的旅馆随便订了一间房，一觉睡到翌日下午。随便吃了点披萨在街上闲逛打发时间，自始至终没想到家里的俄国人，很好。后来他进了一家青年酒吧，漂亮女孩还不少，其中还有个英国姑娘，效仿美国西部的口音时很搞笑。她与阿尔弗分享了同一根香烟，打台球的技术异常得好，让阿尔弗输了好几杯酒。后来醉意逐渐上头，他依稀记得有人约他回家过夜。他下意识回绝：“抱歉，我的宝贝还在家等我。” 话说出来觉得有点讽刺，这下所有人都知道他是背着家里那位出来透气的，不约而同扫他的兴，让他有点不快。

阿尔弗雷德不清楚伊万对于他来讲是什么，既然那么厌恶对方，为什么还会有爱意的存在。他起初以为只是盛于常人的占有欲，对于对手莫名其妙的认可和妒忌。当他察觉到是爱意时慌乱得像倒退了十岁，头脑中像有血液在涌动，那是不同于恨意的干脆爆破，好像在心头狠狠插了一刀，悲伤又反胃。伊万在床上哭了，他手忙脚乱想安抚他，不料喉头做鲠什么也说不出口。他讨厌那时空白的大脑，呼吸沉重得像连续操了他四五次，嘴唇抖动两下只发出一个音节。

“你……”

伊万算不算爱人，他不清楚。对于常人来讲爱人的定义有点狭隘，伊万对他来说在那至上，他又不想将他放得那么高，在一起很累，但也不能分开。这样想想，阿尔弗雷德也不介意多断几根肋骨了，失去他的感觉，他从来也不敢认真去想。

阿尔弗雷德走后伊万的生活一切如常，脸上的伤口逐渐愈合。最开始看到阿尔弗雷德堆在洗衣框里的衣服不想去管，后来也妥协帮他洗好叠起来。伊万抱着他的衣服在衣柜前站了一会，想了想将那一摞衣服放在一个行李箱的顶上关好柜门。

他知道伊万其实是很温柔的人，只不过这点柔软偶尔会跟着强硬的个性一同扭曲。阿尔弗雷德现在也在努力剥他的壳，手法粗鲁点没关系，只要最后能剥得下来，他相信自己可以做到……做…做水煮栗。他双手握着刀砸进案板上的栗子，在狠狠的剁在板面上，栗子差点飞了，让他吓了一跳，捡起来发现栗肉碎成了绵密的粉末，他知道两者都不好做到。人总熬不住冷，冬天是地狱，风雪是恶魔的低吼。房子外围冻住了，没有关系，反正没人想开门外出。就算是阿尔弗在这样的天气里也会生病，他侧卧在沙发上看电视，盖在身上的毯子一会就踢掉了。伊万给他热了红菜汤，他厚脸皮把手背起来张嘴要喂。伊万忍着心里的想法没说，盛了一勺递过去，对方对他异常的行为感到惊讶，愣在原地没动，他还以为哪里不对劲，耳朵在阿尔弗的视线中飞快的红了，随即撤回手轻吹了吹勺子里的汤水，再将勺尖轻轻抵在他的唇瓣上。

阿尔弗雷德一天俩城市吃了好几天的披萨，见了几个老朋友，甚至去高中问候了一下从前的教师，在一群孩子的簇拥中像个巨星般走出学校。虽然过得轻松自在，但总觉得无处可去，即使回到从前的家也只是在家里打xbox，于是他启程到加拿大投靠马修，看到马修的神情时他才意识到自己憔悴得像吸了十斤大麻。在马修家吃到了一顿正常饭，他感觉异常的困倦。马修仍然像小时候一样万事依顺他，只是始终想说些什么，却欲言又止。他睡到半夜爬起来去冰箱里拿酒，坐在沙发上边看电视边喝。马修闻声起床后，他已经喝了三四瓶了。马修撇撇嘴，在他身边坐下伸出手抚抚他的背，袖子盖着手让阿尔弗感觉不出他手指的轮廓。

“你想不想他？”

“……我不。”

“……你快给我回去啦。”

阿尔弗雷德回到家时正好是晚饭时间，他打算回去认个错再带伊万出去吃个饭，不能解决也能让事情翻篇。推开门发现他的东西都被打包成了小箱子放在门口，就连米团和Tony的抱枕都被放在箱子上靠着拉杆。伊万裹着白色的法兰绒毯子靠在沙发上睡着，像个活生生的北极熊。阿尔弗雷德气不打一处来，也不管他睡的熟不熟，两步过去拽住他的衣领提起。“你他妈的，谁让你动我东西？” 

伊万一惊，松开手里的毯子睁开眼睛，阿尔弗雷德发觉他黑眼圈有点重，眼中是他读不出的情绪。正愣着伊万猛地将他推开，换上一副带着嫌恶的表情。“怎么，方便你了你还不乐意？你知道我装了多久吗？”

“谁要你装了？要你多事了？我真谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷德踉跄两步站稳，随后又扑过去拽着伊万的衣领将他按在沙发上。伊万意外的没抵抗，平视着他在上方冒火的双眼。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己上火得快要流鼻血了，内脏的龟裂声在耳边回响，血管里是上蹿下跳的熔浆。他使劲握着手中的衣料低下头，骂不出什么话了，不想道歉。伊万不是第一次用那种表情看他，他也知道有时是故意装出来的，但看到时心还是揪了一下，踌躇半天才挤出一句话：“……这么想让我走？”

他将额头抵在伊万胸前不动，感受着伊万胸腔的起伏。伊万的呼吸声轻得听不到，他没有揍他，没有骂他，连动都不动。阿尔弗雷德有点害怕了，在心里不停地挣扎，他嗅到伊万衣服上熟悉的洗衣粉味，鼻子有点发酸。后来血液像流空一般，整个身体变成了一个松散的躯壳，连指尖都发抖了。他缓缓起身，没有抬头去看伊万的表情，忽然听到伊万急促的倒吸一口气，双手环上他的肩将他的脑袋重新按回怀里。  
“……你还知道回来呢？”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，笑他蠢得可以，同时也笑自己。他隔着伊万的衣服在他的胸口亲吻，抬上手在他的胸前抚摸，连同衣料一并揉弄。伊万胸口的起伏逐渐加快，阿尔弗雷德的手心触到他硬起的乳首，略微起身将他外衣的拉链拉开。他看到里面的那件衣服时血液径直冲上了头，好像坐在迪士尼的过山车上被扔了下去，惊喜又吓得够呛。伊万穿了一件软纱质的衬衫，前部没有内衬遮挡。挺立的乳首将纱料略微顶起，在一片奶白色的朦胧下呈现浅淡的颜色。因为隆起的胸肌，扣子有点勉强的系着，暧昧得让人浮想联翩。伊万的胸肌意外的很柔软，在他宽大的上身上有点违和。有时候俯身挤压到的时候会拢到中心，变出一条浅浅的沟。阿尔弗雷德总想试试在他胸口塞点钱，又怕失去他宝贵的牙。阿尔弗雷德快速将他的外套脱下好看清楚那件衣服，伊万的双手搭上他的肩，开敞的袖口使袖子顺着双臂向下滑，露出大臂肌肉的线条。阿尔弗知道他故意不系袖扣就是为了这个，但还是没能忍住，伊万清楚他所有的性癖，也知道什么最能煽动他的情绪。要是说有什么事情是他们合得来的，那就是做爱了。伊万感觉到抵着小腹的硬物，弯起双眼笑了，嘲讽得很。“你可真是，这么没用吗？”

“故意穿成这样等我，你也差不多。”阿尔弗雷德顺着衬衫的纹路抚摸，从胸口划到人身侧再贴着腰肢摩挲两下，随后满意的在伊万脖颈上亲吻。“我要是今天不回来，你是不是明天还这么穿？”

“唔嗯……只能说明你赶得巧，过了今天就没有了。” 伊万蹙眉任由他的手在上身游走，在他绕到身后时不耐烦的抬起腰，让他的掌心带着纱料沿着他的腰线抚摸。阿尔弗雷德钻了空子，精明的双眼轻蔑的眯起。他停下手上的动作起身，在伊万臀瓣上轻拍两下示意他脱下裤子。“就这么想我？你可真够混蛋的，我连饭都没吃呢。” 

伊万闻言停下解着腰带的手，像是被话里的什么弄得摸不着头脑。阿尔弗雷德见状拿开他的手替他脱下，伊万拍开他的手侧过身夹紧裸露的双腿。“好啊，那你吃啊，我拦着你了吗？” 

伊万明白阿尔弗雷德是烈火，是朝阳，是可以燃烧他情感以及生命的东西。他的露骨与直白能径直穿过骨架插入他的心脏，将他的爱意与血肉一点点烧尽。阿尔弗雷德的气息都是滚烫的，时而带着一点兽性般的鲁莽，是只属于少年人的青涩朝气，只属于阿尔弗雷德的奋不顾身。他吻过伊万的耳朵，在耳垂上停留一会，张口咬住在虎牙间研磨。伊万在一阵热潮中听到他沙哑的气声，对他进行战前宣告。  
“好，连骨头都不会剩下的。”

阿尔弗雷德将他带回卧室，面对他侧身躺下，还没等伊万凑过来躺好就按着他的后脑吻过去。他在唇上吸吮两下直接跳过前戏，伊万感觉到他的舌尖逐渐在口中深入，自己逐渐无法掌控主权。吮吻声混杂着呼吸中的低吟，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流到颔下，舌尖已经麻木了，但他还是不停，在伊万的口中疯狂的掠夺，连同他的气息一同吞吃入腹。阿尔弗雷德的吻技好得吓人，就算是伊万有时候都害怕被他吻到窒息。他双手压着伊万的腰在他臀瓣上揉捏，时不时划到大腿侧面摩挲着皮肤的纹理。伊万感觉到气短时想要向后退开，阿尔弗雷德快速跟上不让他有任何机会。伊万痛苦的呜咽一声用力在他的嘴唇上咬了一口，他被迫松开不太满意的暗骂一声。随后他又满意起来，伊万紫色的双眼里的液体几乎漫溢，连带着怒意一并望向他眼底，眼角挑红。他张着被津液润湿的小口用力的喘息，随后看到阿尔弗雷德的表情，不知怎的有点心慌，凑上去带着一点敷衍的歉意轻吻在被他咬出伤口上：“再有下次，我就先杀了你哦。”

阿尔弗雷德假装没听见，将他的手腕紧紧嵌在手中，眯眼吻住他的手心。伊万感觉到他的舌尖沿着手心的纹路来回触碰，手中顷刻间变得粘腻湿痒，腰侧意外得有点发麻。他松开他，将他的手放在他自己的下身上：“我不在的时候自己怎么做的，给我看看。”

伊万愣了愣，感觉自己的手心带着属于阿尔弗的温暖，跟随本能在下身快速的爱抚起来。阿尔弗雷德向下错身，隔着纱料含住他的乳首舔舐。牙齿将乳尖锁在细密的纱网中，粗糙的质感使伊万颤抖着挺起上身，手上的速度逐渐加快。阿尔弗雷德听着他细碎的喘息声，垂手下去包裹住他的手带着他快速套弄。东欧人的手虽然大，但是手指却很细。阿尔弗雷德的手指合入他的指间，触碰他的性器，随即含住已经被折磨到红肿的乳首用力吸吮。伊万的呻吟声逐渐拔高，用闲下的手握紧他的上衣示意他抬起头，随后低头埋在他的肩上轻轻蹭弄，用鼻尖轻触他的身体，在他的气息中呼吸。阿尔弗雷德揽着他将手探进他奶金色的发丝中揉弄，在他性器明显得颤抖时低下声音不怀好意的开口：“伊万……万尼亚…” 

最后伊万喘息着射在他手中，阿尔弗雷德随即起身去脱衣服。伊万侧卧在床上看着他，看到他腹肌上被自己划上的那条印记笑了：“早知道上次下手应该再狠一点，我可是连三分之一的力气都没用到。”  
阿尔弗雷德垂下眼笑了，回到床上去握着他的腰让他的臀瓣压在他膝上，手指抚摸着入口直接送进去两根手指：“那我现在狠一点，你看你还有力气打我不？” 

伊万下意识合了合眼睛，在他触碰上壁时抬起腰迎合。阿尔弗两指逐渐分开在深处扩充，伊万上身的衬衫被揉弄的皱成一团，被汗水浸透的位置紧紧贴合着身体，津液濡湿的深色线条勾勒着胸肌的轮廓。衬衫正好能将将盖住下身，阿尔弗雷德嫌碍事，将其拉到伊万胸口的位置，伊万再趁着他认真的时候将其拽下盖好。接连几次阿尔弗雷德不爽的咂舌，也不管里面放松没有干脆抽出手指，将伊万翻过身跪趴在床上，直接抵着紧致的入口进入至最深处。伊万吃痛得呻吟一声，小穴收缩两下又赌气般的骤然夹紧，阿尔弗雷德差点急了，他不想承认刚才差点交代出去的事实。他向来不喜欢有人与他对立，违抗他的指示。跟伊万再怎么打嘴炮调情，也受不了他每一次都要给自己颜色看。他俯身在伊万颈后亲吻，一路向下，顺着颈椎上下游走，伸舌隔着纱料舔舐他背后的皮肤。伊万感觉呼吸异常的沉重，像是被灌了好几瓶苦橙味的甜酒，舌根还有点甜味，不知道自己是不是病了。像是小提琴弓在落了尘的弦上厮磨，那团火在灼烧他的脊背，在蝴蝶骨上穿行，扼着僵硬的脖颈，煽动着体内愈发凶猛的洪潮。柴火要烧干了，热度与干渴在体内回旋，他忍不了了，将脸埋在枕头上晃了晃腰肢将阿尔弗雷德含得更深一些。  
“呜……你快点…”

阿尔弗雷德想不出什么来了，就像是看着泡腾片在水里溶解时，想着气泡怎么滚动着刺痛喉咙，再怎么冲上大脑制造出那种幻化成火的极乐享受。他在就近处顶了一下，随后近乎退到入口处用力顶撞着熟悉的位置。他将伊万的腰狠狠按下，让他的身体弯成一个好看的弧度，身前的衣料滑落在床面上，敞开一个大口任由空气灌进。伊万硬挺的乳首随着身后的抽送在床面上摩擦，带着疼痛的麻痒刺激着脆弱的神经。性器又一次变得肿胀，伊万下意识伸手去碰，却被阿尔弗雷德一手挡开：“不准碰，账还没算完。” 

伊万有点无力的笑了笑，张口想说什么，却被一连串的快感刺激得只剩下呻吟，半阖着双眼含含糊糊得一字一字吐出来，说罢回头看看他，看有没有激怒他：“还真是……幼稚也要有个限度……啊…啊！……你还不如明天就滚呢…”

伊万眼里总有种阿尔弗雷德解读不出的风韵，眼角时常挑着红，即使在嘲讽他时也有点性感，连眨眼的速度都像是他故意放慢的。阿尔弗雷德向着伊万脸上挥拳的时候总是下意识心疼那双眼睛，但又想看他皱眉和眼红的样子，满足他的征服欲。他将一切喜欢的东西变为自己的所有物，无一例外。而他也不喜欢不安定的感觉，有什么珍视的事物在他眼前若即若离，真会叫他发狂。他伸手托着伊万的前额使他抬起头，伏在他耳边，又丝毫不去接触，一字一字沉重的在他耳畔烙印。这是他盛放的怒意，也是从胸腔中喷涌而出的爱意，是被烈风煽动起的燎原大火，他要杀了他，自己也一起死，只不过，他必须先死。

“你别想了，你做梦。”

伊万感觉到阿尔弗雷德的手快要扣进他的皮肤里了，他的手跟他比起来不算大的，却完整的覆盖了他腰际敏感的两侧。在跟阿尔弗雷德在一起之前他很少与人接触，精神与肉体都是一样。每一个人都是一座岛屿，围绕着深不见底的海水。而在西伯利亚，厚重的外套是围墙，人与人的接触只有通过眼睛和嘴唇。拼命游过了海，只能贴着那一面墙，总也摸不到里面。伊万和阿尔弗雷德第一次接吻在大雪天的荒原，车子抛锚无所事事，他牵着伊万的围巾挨近他的嘴唇无数次，却始终没碰上。他做事试探的劣根性从很小就有了，他不怕被伊万揍进icu，但怕伊万收起平时那副姿态拒绝他。伊万感觉自己吻了风雪无数次，一呼一吸都吞吐着碎雪。锋利的风尾刺进他的双眼，捶打着太阳穴的两侧。阿尔弗雷德冷得将半张脸埋在领子里，只露着一双眼睛，不太精神的望着他，一直一直望着他。

他后来终于吻了伊万，顺着寒风的推搡探身过去按下他的脑袋。伊万感觉在暴风雪里接吻，连舌尖都是凉的，但在肆意呼啸的风声中，他还是能听得到阿尔弗雷德的呼吸声。阿尔弗雷德放开他后没有退开，他看着他有点孩子气的眼睛将想说的全都咽下，轻轻按了按他的脑门示意他退回去。“你干嘛，一个吻满足不了你吗？”

“真敢说啊，不过我以为你一定会揍我的。”

“是笨蛋吗？阿尔弗。你今天让人有点害怕呢。” 阿尔弗雷德听着伊万清冷的声线，表情淡然得看不出任何情绪。他抿抿嘴，希望现在伊万眼睛里打转的那一簇光点能冻结在他眼睛里，他好看看他还能不能这么冷静。

……

“想什么呢？能不能认真点，我不想再吵架了。”阿尔弗雷德见他走神有点不满，顶得更加用力，伊万回忆得一断一断，到最后只好作罢。他也有做得太狠第二天过来道歉的时候，只不过大男孩不太会照顾人，有时候连他自己都要饿肚子。他快速退了出来让伊万翻身平躺在床上，将他的双腿架在腰间重新进入。随后有点强硬的揽起他的腰，嘀嘀咕咕说着什么，伊万无心去听，他仰着头感觉到颈间骤然的拉扯，抬手遮掩在嘴边用力咬了咬手指。

要命。

“想你呢……你给我…搞清楚再发脾气……呜…你轻点……我会死的…”

他低头啃咬着阿尔弗雷德的颈侧，在他耳边用平时孩童般的声音啼哭一样的呻吟。他知道阿尔弗雷德泄愤时喜欢别人的迎合，但他做不到，只能依赖这种不痛不痒的事。而且主动点总要比无法自控要好得多，至少他不会像上一次一样做出什么让自己意想不到的事。他不喜欢在任何人面前掉眼泪，比起挫折，他更讨厌看到别人眼中的怜悯。他比任何人都明白物竞天择的规矩，只有自己能为自己指引方向，也只有他自己能够拯救自己，只有靠近那个遥不可及的梦。阿尔弗雷德没怜悯过他，也没拿他掉眼泪做文章。阿尔弗雷德是变数的最高级形态，他所寄托的一切都太真实。他是温暖，希望，是感知，疼痛，同时也是愤怒，恨意，这些加在一起，好像就能与爱相等。他越想越觉得好笑，也越发觉得难受。他一方面是满足他，一方面是掩饰自己随时可能崩溃的感情。

阿尔弗雷德的指甲在他背后划弄，用力揉搓着纱料磨蹭他的背脊。他无时无刻不想把伊万脸上那公式化的微笑撕下来，看他恸哭或是盛怒时的狰狞。他每次都故意弄疼他，俄罗斯人的皮肉没有那么脆弱，而且伊万也没那么在意，所以这个习惯的强度也在屡次叠加。他紧覆着纱料不断的深入，狠狠得在入口处拍打，手上一用力，将上衣后背撕出一个大口。伊万停下动作埋下头去，双手逐渐在他颈间环紧。他恐惧，却也清楚身体与心中的渴念和感知。阿尔弗不加收敛的愤怒，莽撞的爱意，他全部都想要。阿尔弗雷德脑中也同样重复着一样的事情，嘴上说不出口，只有通过痛感与心跳重合的节奏告诉他。

记住我，记住我。

万尼亚，记住我。

阿尔弗雷德最后毫不客气的射在他里面，反正一会也是自己帮他清理，而且他也不认为伊万这个时候有作答的能力。他坐在床边伸手揉了揉他奶金色的湿发，眼神有点寂寞。伊万侧躺着看他的下颏线，被撕烂的衬衫半挂在身上，在他的视线里舔了舔嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德从他脑袋上揉到鬓角，再抚到他脸颊上揉了揉。伊万趁他手半挡着自己的嘴开口飞快的嘀咕了一句。“对不起啦。”

“你竟然道歉，我真的做狠了？” 

“我怎么知道你会这么生气，果然是小孩子脾气。不过话说回来，你的东西也太多了吧？”

“知道就好，下次帮我装之前就想想这个。”阿尔弗雷德弯弯眼睛，轻快的笑了。“没有下次了。”

“嗯—— 我可没那个精力了，你的东西还是得你自己动手，所以就拜托你全部都摆回去啦。”


End file.
